3pt0 Freaks on the Inside
by Lamby
Summary: Two-Part Season Preview! When a media corporation launches with a bang in Bayville, the X-Men go under cover at the party in case Magneto decides it's an opportunity not to be missed.
1. Chapter 1

#Two-Part Season Preview! When a media corporation launches with a bang in Bayville, the X-Men go under cover at the party in case Magneto decides it's an opportunity not to be missed#

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Corrinth owns Vixen, Marvel owns everyone else except Blaze, who owns me. Bruce Wayne, mentioned briefly, is obviously DC. The song on the CD player is 'Freak like me' by Sugababes.

**A/N:** Two-part preview for season 3 of my X-Men: Evolution stories. I'm thinking along the lines of 24: Redemption, but without Keifer in a sweaty vest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X-Men: Evolution / Freaks on the Inside**** / Part One**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Now we are going over to our entertainment correspondent Vikki de Matteo, who is live on the red carpet outside the Bayville Crown Plaza Hotel. Vikki how is the atmosphere downtown? "

"Thanks Mike, the atmosphere is building nicely on this very important evening for entertainment in Bayville. I'm outside the hotel now, and the expectation is electric. This night has been hotly anticipated ever since Pizzazz! Entertainment Corporation completed its takeover of TV channels Bayville District News, Bayville Lite Entertainment, the Bayville Bulletin newspaper group and our very own Radio Bayville."

"That's great Vikki! What kind of turnout can we expect on the red carpet tonight?"

"Well Mike, we can expect a host of stars from TV and film, rubbing elbows alongside Bayville's own rich and beautiful people. The guests will be treated to a night of premier-class entertainment including a live DJ and an in-house casino, culminating on the hotel's luxurious roof-top garden for a fireworks display of colossal proportions. Pizzazz! Entertainment is leaving no stone unturned in its quest to become the biggest name in Bayville for all your news and entertainment needs."

"Fantastic! Well Vikki, we'll be back with you soon…"

A manicured hand reached out and punched a button on the car stereo, silencing the radio presenters. The action made the bracelets that hung on the milky pale, slender wrist jangle loudly. Polished nails moved back to drum the black leather steering wheel as the car's CD player jolted into life. Electro-pop funk blasted from the car's speakers, loud and proud. A diva girl group took up the challenge, singing their hearts out with passion and soul.

"_Let me lay it on the line, _

_I've gotta little freakin__ess inside, _

_And you know that a__ man has gotta deal with it._

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm not gonna pay nobody's way,_

'_Cos it's all about the dog in me mmm…_

"_I wanna freak in the morning,_

_Freak in the evening, _

_Just like me._

_I need a rough neck brother that can satisfy me, _

_Just for me._

_If you are that kind of man,_

'_Cos I'm that kind of girl._

_I've got freaky secret, _

_Everybody sing,_

'_Cos we don't give a damn about a thing..."_

The sleek silver convertible had the roof down, and the evening breeze lifted the driver's long red curls playfully as she drove through the traffic. The sun was setting, turning the sky cherry red and flame orange. The summer air smelt of diesel fumes and baked asphalt. Shop shutters rattled down as the day's trading finished, whilst bars and restaurants were just opening for the evening's service. A few cars roamed the streets, but for the most part the evening rush was over and the convertible was roared through the streets uncontested.

Heading out along the waterfront towards where the Crown Plaza Hotel sat amongst Bayville's most fashionable area, the driver hit traffic and had to slow. A Bayville District News truck with its blue and yellow BDN logo pulled alongside. That in itself was not usual. What made the redhead purse her rosebud lips in consternation was that it was the third such truck she'd passed since leaving home. Pizzazz! Entertainment was using tonight as a statement of intent in more ways that one, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

The truck pulled away, taking a right turn. The car driver hit the breaks as the traffic signal in front of her turned amber, then red. Engine idling, she glanced up at the tower block to her left. Worthington Tower stretched up elegantly, set in a paved area with raised flowerbeds and ornamental fountains. The girl looked up to the penthouse suite, raising a hand in greeting as she recognised the silhouette at the window…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren Worthington III smiled as he saw the girl in the silver car salute him, before jovially tapping her wrist. She was indicating that he was running late, which he was. Warren raised his hand to wave back, then turned away and gave his full attention back to his right-hand man.

"What I want to know is why Pizzazz! Entertainment is interested in our research and development department? What do they stand to gain by offering us funds?"

"That's not clear in their offer, Warren. They aren't putting all their cards on the table on this one."

"So what do you think we should do Geoffrey?" Angel watched as his operational director thought for a moment, then came to a decision and made his recommendation.

"It is a major potential investment proposal; I think we should seriously consider it."

"I think it sounds like trouble," Warren decided ominously, "why us? Why not go to Wayne Enterprises or Stark Industries? This deal is much more Bruce or Tony's line of work than ours." He ran his hands back through his thick blond hair, an expression of consternation.

"We're local," guessed Geoffrey. "Pizzazz! Entertainment has made no secret that it wants to be involved in everything in Bayville."

"Maybe," Warren said, but he didn't sound convinced. "Stall them for now, we'll call a meeting of the directors and…" There was a beep from the intercom on Warren's desk. A little red light flashed on his telephone until he pressed it. "Yes Deborah?"

"The limousine has just arrived back sir. Your young lady is waiting in the underground parking lot."

"Thanks Deborah," Warren said sincerely. He released the button to terminate the call, and then glanced wickedly at Geoffrey. "Gotta fly, I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Would you like me to call the elevator for you?" Geoffrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now why would you want to do something like that?" Angel smiled, unfurling his white feathered wings…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never mind butterflies, Rogue had a plague of locusts in her stomach and it was making her queasy. She had been fine back at the mansion, better than fine actually. She had worried about the Professor giving permission for her to go out tonight, but the old man had been incredible about the whole thing. Not only did she have permission, he'd let Storm take her shopping at Bayville's kitsch boutiques on the Institute's credit card. She'd lapped up the jealousy from Kitty and the other girls, relishing the satin green gown with its figure-hugging cut and high neckline. Teaming the dress with long black gloves and chunky boots, she'd used just enough kohl eyeliner to take her make-up from glam to Goth. And when the black limo had turned up at the mansion, it had been like a dream come true for the Southern Belle.

The locusts had only arrived when it wasn't Angel who got out of the limo to meet her. His driver had been courteous and polite, but it just wasn't the same. Warren had been delayed at work, she understood that. But now she was nervous and her palms were sweaty and Warren still wasn't here. Gasping for air, she shoved open the limo's door and stepped out into the deserted underground parking garage. The dress was now making her self-conscious, clinging a little too much and getting under her feet. She was starting to wish she'd stayed at home after all, when a sudden rush or air past her ear made her spin around.

"Ah t'ought you were gonna stand me up," she only half-teased as Warren dropped in, wings flapping.

"I'm so sorry Rogue, work just got away from me," he took an obvious double take, sizing up her dress and obviously approving as his eyes went wide. "Wow, you look amazing…"

"Thank you," Rogue blushed, tugging at her cropped hair shyly. "You look good too Sugah."

"Thanks," Warren gave a lopsided grin, tugging at the cravat at his neck. "This party better be worth it, this is so uncomfortable." The blond then produced a harness designed to keep his wings in check, and grimaced. "Would you mind doing the honours?"

"'Course not," Rogue took the harness and gently eased it over Warren's shoulders. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, making sure the straps didn't ruffle his beautiful feathers and that the fit was comfortable for him. The buckles were difficult to work; Rogue resorted to tugging her glove off with her teeth so she could get a better grip. She and Warren had already discovered that she could touch his feathers without hurting him, her powers were only damaging in skin-to-skin contact. Both of them enjoyed the contact. Warren's eyes glazed over slightly as Rogue smoothed his feathers with her bare hand, feeling the smoothness like silk between her fingers.

"All done," Rogue said at last, pulling back on her glove. Warren shrugged on an Edwardian frock coat- longer than a normal suit jacket so that it covered his wings- and presented himself to his girlfriend for her approval. "Ah guess ya'll do," she joked, stepping into his careful embrace. Angel placed a delicate kiss on the top of her hair, then took her hand in his and guided her back to the limousine.

"Let's not keep the party waiting, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver convertible careered down a side street straight to the rear entrance of the Bayville Crown Plaza Hotel. At the front of the building, ceremonial spotlights roved the darkening sky, and the red carpet was lined with hysterical fans and photographers. The screaming and the popping of camera flashes as guests started to arrive made it resemble a war zone. At the back of the building, things were calmer and more isolated. As the convertible's driver extracted herself and secured the vehicle, only one man waited to greet her.

"What time d'you call this?"

"Its barely eight-thirty Logan, the party only started at eight."

"Yeah, and you were supposed to be here an hour ago to help get set up," grouched Wolverine. The redhead was nonplussed, taking a radio earpiece from her pocket and slipping it into her ear. Logan watched as she twisted her long hair back and clipped it up out of the way. He couldn't resist making an additional dig at the late comer as he handed her a silver serving platter. "Jean was here at six setting up. You could learn something from that if you wanna make it as a senior member of the team, Firefly."

"Yeah," the English girl replied sarcastically, "like Jean needs a life." She took the tray and went to enter the hotel, but Logan wasn't done yet.

"And no flirting with the party guests, Blaze. Think you can manage that?"

"Honestly Logan, you are no fun at all," Blaze replied with a smile, before opening the door and passing through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blackjack dealer had his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his black bow tie was already undone around his open collar. He meant business, and every one of the punters sat around the table knew it. The stacks of casino chips made brightly coloured columns on the green felt table, whilst the playing cards were scattered in between. The dealer wore sunglasses, not because he thought it looked cool even inside and at night, but because he didn't want to scare away the punters. He didn't think they would take too kindly to red-on-black demon eyes, not this early in the evening. It would kind of render the whole evening pointless. The X-Men were here to prevent any mutant-related dramas, not start one. Gambit appreciated that.

As he gathered in the cards to make the next deal, he saw the girl enter the room out of the corner of his eye. She was carrying a silver tray and heading straight to the bar, where Storm was filling fluted glasses with fine champagne. Jean Grey was already meandering her way through the growing crowd, tray in hand as she plied the guests with drink. Jean looked nervous and uncomfortable, but the newcomer was exactly the opposite. The redhead cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. Like Jean and Ororo, she was dressed all in black, trying to blend in with the regular hotel staff. Yet the redhead stood out, her lacy black blouse and short black skirt showing just enough skin to tantalise, her walk graceful in heels with her curvaceous hips swinging.

She was short, but slim and graceful with big brown eyes like glowing embers. Gambit didn't like her hair pinned up as it was, although it did make a feature of her high cheekbones and finely arched eyebrows. Blaze was exquisitely made-up as always, rings on her fingers and earrings jangling. She must have felt his eyes on her, because the English girl glanced Gambit's way and she waved her silver tray in greeting. Gambit grinned, making one of his punters glance over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. The newly elected Mayor Kelly was not impressed.

"Socialise on your own time, mister. Now shuffle those cards again. I'm not convinced you're not cheating."

"Whatever you say homme," the Cajun replied calmly, shuffling the cards deftly with a flick of his wrist. Of course he was cheating, but there was no way Bayville High's ex-principle could know that. "Whatever you say…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…And following the stars of Bayville's Got Talent are Bayville royalty Professor Charles Xavier and his daughter Ilehana," droned the TV announcer, although no one in the Brotherhood's living room was listening. Blob was sprawled on the sofa, whilst Quicksilver perched on the arm of the chair and Toad sat cross-legged on the floor. There were cheesy nachos and chilli dip to share, whilst Avalanche was in the kitchen rustling up popcorn. As the TV camera roved round to get a better shot of the father and daughter psychics, Toad chortled in amusement.

"Man, I ain't never seen no Xavier look so uncomfortable! Who'd a' thought they'd be so scared of a few cameras?"

"What is Vixen wearing?" exclaimed Quicksilver, darting in to get a closer look before returning to his perch on the arm of the sofa. The Vixen must have heard him, turning in front of the camera to demonstrate her slinky black, full length dress that hung coyly from one shoulder. The tall slender blonde had her father's brown eyes, but her deceased mother's fine eyebrows and straight nose. Her gaze was predatory and as she flicked her long straight locks back from her face, there was a challenge in the way she moved.

"Why'd they bother goin' if they don't wanna do the whole red carpet thing?" asked Blob, spraying nacho bits into the air.

"Who cares?" replied Pietro, "sure is good to watch 'em squirm."

"Oo Oo Oo," bounced Toad, "here comes Rogue n' Angel!"

Sure enough the TV cameras zoomed in on the young couple, and the female TV announcer started to croon.

"Next we have Bayville's hottest bachelor, Warren Worthington the Third. The young lady he's with is a bit of a mystery, but whoever she is I hope she's ready for a serious catfight to keep hold of her man!"

"Catfight? Hah!" Quicksilver derided, "who's gonna fight over that winged freak?"

"Rogue'd win," pledged Blob, drawing glances from Pietro and Toad. "Well, she did used to be one of us, somethin' must've stuck."

"Who wants popcorn?" Lance announced as he entered with a giant plastic bowl of the stuff. "Hey Blob move over will ya, there's room for one more on here." Blob obligingly shuffled over a micrometer on the sofa, and Lance wedged himself in with the popcorn bowl. Just then Pietro's sister Wanda arrived from upstairs. She ran a disparaging glance over the boys, the food and the TV before letting out an elaborate sigh.

"You are not seriously going to spend all night sitting in front of the TV watching this garbage?"

"Sure we are snookems," said Toad cheerfully, "here you go, I saved you a space right here." He patted the carpet next to him invitingly. Wanda rolled her eyes and made no move to join them.

"It's only happening six blocks from here. If you're so fascinated why don't you go down and take a look?"

"Why bother when we got the best seats in the house?" argued Avalanche, whilst blob went grey at the thought of walking six blocks.

"I dunno," said Toad. "I think it's a great idea. You wanna go take a look Wanda? …Wanda?"

Wanda did not answer, because the front door had opened and an imposing figure had just stepped through into the hallway. Wanda backed into the living room as Magneto followed, his telepathy-blocking helmet on his head and his cloak billowing around him.

"Father!" jolted Pietro, jumping to his feet to stand besides his sister. Blob and Avalanche had the good sense to stand to attention also, but Toad was still sprawled on the floor trying to watch the TV through everyone's legs.

"Indeed," said Magneto, his steely eyes flicking towards the TV set. For half a nanosecond Avalanche wondered if he should offer popcorn. Was he going to stay and watch the show with them? Instead Magneto just waved his hand at the TV screen contemptuously. "You are perhaps waiting for an invitation?"

Whilst the others looked gobsmacked, Toad seized on Magneto's suggestion, but getting Magneto's meaning all wrong.

"Y'know he's right! These X-Men don't know nothin' about how to work a crowd. We should be struttin' our stuff on the red carpet, not them!"

"Y'think?" said Pietro, clipping Toad around the head with the back of his hand. Magneto did not react as he explained what he wanted.

"The X-Men are there tonight because they believe we may want to target such a high-profile event. I would not want to disappoint an old friend, nor have my God-daughter Ilehana dressed to the nines for no reason. I think this is one party I would encourage you to gatecrash."

"We've seen the Xaviers, Rogue and Angel arrive Father," said Wanda. "Are there more X-Men already inside the hotel?" Magneto looked straight at Wanda as if amazed she would ask such a sensible question.

"My contacts at Pizzazz! Entertainment suggest that there could be several more senior X-Men working undercover as hotel staff."

"_Senior_ X-Men?" asked Blob, "like Storm n' Wolverine?" When Magneto didn't reply, Toad protested.

"No way I'm goin' in there to get my butt kicked! I'm stayin' here and watchin' it on TV!" Without a warning, Magneto used his powers to hoist Toad into the air by his belt buckle. Toad dangled uncomfortably, kicking his legs and waving his arms about.

"Listen very carefully Toad," the Master of Magnetism warned. "You should be grateful that I am once more affording you the opportunity to prove yourselves. Any more cowardice from you and all the Brotherhood will suffer for it, understood?"

"Y…y..yessir!" stuttered Toad, only to be dropped unceremoniously to land on his rump. Magneto gave one last cursory glance over the Brotherhood before leaving the house. Only when the door had closed behind his father did Pietro let out the breath he had been holding.

"Let's get down to the hotel quick before he comes back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to Rogue that Angel knew every single person invited to the bash. She had been introduced to so many of Bayville's finest that she felt like the room was spinning. Angel soon noticed his girlfriend's glazed look, gave their apologies to the group they were with and led her to a quiet spot away from the hordes.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked gently, touching her gloved elbow.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue replied. "Ah just don't do too great in crowds, that's all."

"You're doing great," Warren insisted. "I'm so glad you could come with me tonight, I…"

"Well I'll be," interrupted a booming voice, "if it isn't Warren Worthington the Third himself!"

"Stark!" laughed Warren, turning to shake the newcomer's hand, "I should have known if there was a free bar you'd wrangle your way in." Tony Stark only chuckled, not the least bit offended. The owner of Stark Industries wore a dapper tuxedo and sported thick dark hair and a goatee beard. He clapped Warren on the back jovially, before turning his attention to Rogue. Sizing her up openly, Stark grinned as she blushed.

"Who is this intriguing creature?" Tony asked, taking Rogue's hand in his, "Warren you scoundrel, were you hiding her away back her so I didn't see her?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Rogue's cheek…

Rogue panicked, but Warren calmly stepped between Stark and Rogue. His voice had an edge of danger to it as he warned Stark away.

"I wouldn't if I were you Tony," he said. "Or else you might find yourself falling from thirty thousand feet without a 'chute…"

"Huh," Stark shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but clearly intrigued by Warren's threat. "It happens. So how's business?"

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as Tony and Warren steered their conversation onto safer ground. Excused for the moment, she took a brief look around the room to find her X-Men colleagues. Storm had taken time out from behind the bar to serve tea to the Professor and an elderly lady Rogue didn't know. Jean was struggling on proudly with her drinks tray, making her way though the crowds and trying to spot trouble before it started. Wolverine was lurking by the kitchen door, near the fire exits, and up by the DJ booth as he acted security guard. Gambit had a table full of punters losing money hand over fist, whilst Blaze…

"Champagne?" speaking of the devil, the redhead appeared at Rogue's side with a flourish and a tray of drinks. Rogue scowled. The two girls did not get along. Rogue thought Blaze was superficial and untrustworthy, whilst Blaze thought Rogue was a martyr with an elevated opinion of herself. There was truth in both statements, but the main reason they couldn't get along was their remarkably similar taste in boys.

Rogue reached out to take the drink that Blaze offered, not surprised when she was also given a radio earpiece like the one the fire elemental was already wearing. Quickly Rogue inserted the earpiece into her ear and pulled her hair down to cover it.

"The Professor really thinks Magneto's got somethin' planned?" Rogue asked.

"Would I be wasting my Friday night serving you drinks if he didn't?" Blaze answered rhetorically.

Rogue didn't get chance to reply as Warren and Tony noticed they had extra company. Rogue's opinion of Stark took a nose-dive as he gave Blaze a lecherous smile.

"I'm beginning to see why you stay in this backwater Warren; the ladies around here are stunning."

"Champagne?" Blaze asked with a wry smile.

"I'd rather have a dance with you," Tony replied hopefully.

"I'm working," Blaze pointed out, "I don't think my boss would approve."

"Who cares what your boss thinks," Stark insisted. "Live dangerously."

"Uh-huh," said Blaze, "and what about tomorrow?"

Stark was confused, "Tomorrow?"

"And the night after that, and the night after that," Blaze continued. "I'm flattered sir, but I need this job." She gave Angel a flattering smile as she acknowledged him, "Warren." Then she was gone, leaving Stark bewildered.

"You know her?" Tony asked Warren and Rogue.

"Yeah," Warren admitted. "I'd stay clear of that one Tony, or you'll get your fingers burnt."

"Warren, you should know me better than to say things like that! Now you've only gone and got me interested!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean hated this. She didn't see why Rogue and Ilehana got to attend as guests, whilst she had to work AND keep her telepathy scanning for any sign of trouble. As the guests got steadily more inebriated, it became harder and harder for her to concentrate. A posse of TV stars made a dash for Jean's tray of drinks, nearly upending the whole lot as they grabbed their refreshments. Telekinetically steadying the remaining glasses, Jean weathered the storm until they had left her again. Her former principle, prevented from recognising her by the blanket telepathy the Professor and Ilehana were contributing to the undercover crusade, relieved Jean of her final two glasses of champagne. With relief Jean decided to collect a few empties and head back to the hotel's kitchens for a well-earned break.

Tray stacked with empty champagne flutes, Jean saw Logan across the other side of the room and sent him a telepathic buzz. #Off to the kitchen, back soon.# Logan nodded, message received and understood. Jean saw him raise a hand to the earpiece and his lips move as he filled in the others. She would have done the honours, but unlike Blaze who seemed to be a dab hand at the balancing act, Jean needed both hands to hold the drinks tray. She backed through the swinging double doors to the service corridor and took a left into the kitchen. One of the hotel's regular staff took the tray off her without as much as a thank you and turned back to load an industrial dishwasher.

I need some air, Jean thought, no one will miss me for a minute. Crossing the kitchen, she weaved between stainless steel counters and huge pieces of equipment, stacks of pans and rows of dangling utensils. Jean got to the back door, pushing down on the horizontal bar to lever the door open. The cold night air brushed her skin, and she felt like she could breathe for the first time that night. It wasn't like her to be claustrophobic, and she wondered if it was sensitivity to the Xaviers' telepathic blanket that was making her crave fresh air?

Stepping outside, Jean let the door close behind her. A small concrete ramp led down into an alleyway, where Blaze's car was abandoned at the far end. It was dark in the alleyway; the only light was a small yellow bulb hanging by the back door. It took Jean a few moments for her eyes to adjust after the neon lights of the kitchen. Fortunately her hearing was not so affected, and she heard the two voices before they walked around the corner. Recognising one voice, Jean panicked and stepped back quickly behind the kitchen door. Magneto!

No good, Jean told herself as she stood with her back to the closed door, must calm down. I need to find out what he's up to… With shaking hands, Jean turned around and pushed the door open a fraction. Cautiously, she put an eye to the crack between the door and doorframe. Pressing her face to the door, she could just about make out the two figures as they stopped by Blaze's car. She tried to engage her telepathy, but Magneto was wearing his shielding helmet, and his companion read only as static. That was strange in itself, but Jean had no time to consider it. If she listened hard enough, she could just about make out fractions of the conversation.

"…always wanted a car like dis," Magneto's companion was female, and there was something familiar about her accent that Jean couldn't place. She was tall and slim, and she ran a hand lovingly over the smooth curves of Blaze's pride and joy. Then she perched lightly on the bonnet, drawing up one foot to rest on the bumper. Magneto had his back to Jean, for which Jean was grateful. His associate looked up at him and addressed him bluntly. Jean wondered if the woman had more courage than sense. "…team ready?" were the only words Jean caught. Whatever Magneto said in reply Jean missed entirely, but the woman laughed.

"The fireworks are… ten minutes…" Jean heard her say, but that was all. Magneto said something else, something that the woman did not find so humorous. "He's a man o' his word… Sure I understand… Don't you…" Magneto raised his hand in warning, and for the first time the woman blanched. It was momentary though, and she shook her hair back over her shoulder in a gesture that reaffirmed that she was not afraid of Magneto. "…should get goin'," she acknowledged finally. Magneto seemed to agree, raising his palms he used the steel frames of the buildings around him to propel himself upwards and away. The woman watched him leave, before standing up and walking directly towards the hotel's back door.

Jean quickly shut the door and dashed away. Stepping behind a seven-feet high refrigerator, she listened to the door open and then close. Heeled shoes made a clicking noise as someone walked across the tiled floor. Jean dared to peek out from behind the fridge just as the woman disappeared into the service corridor. The only thing Jean could make out was long blonde hair braided into a million plaits, and some mean cowboy boots. She stored the knowledge away for later, but for now she only had one thing on her mind. Her finger found the radio earpiece, and it took all her self control not to shout.

"Magneto is here!"

#To be continued…………………#


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N & Disclaimer:** See Part One.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X-Men: Evolution / Freaks on the Inside**** / Part Two**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving her dad in the company of some old acquaintances, Ilehana stalked off to peruse the rest of the party. This really wasn't the Vixen's scene. She would have been much happier servicing her jeep or Logan's bike, dressed in biker leathers and denim. Still it did please her to surprise her teammates from time to time, and they couldn't be much more surprised by her appearance tonight if she had turned up in Barbie pink! Sensing some appreciative male thoughts, Vixen turned. She had thought it might be Logan, but instead it was Remy who grinned and winked at her. Chuckling to herself, Vixen strolled over to join the Cajun at his blackjack table.

"If it ain't Ilehana Xavier, an' in a dress," Gambit teased, shuffling his cards.

"Careful Remy," Vixen warned with a growl.

"Cherie, you look stunning, non? Dis boy can die happy now!"

"Sweet," smiled Vixen, "but you're death isn't necessary. I'll settle for some cards." Gambit merrily obliged, dealing Vixen in to the next round which she won easily. She won the next round too, and the other two punters at the table both got up and left. Vixen raised an eyebrow at their departure.

"Was it something I said?"

"I guess dey just find it hard to concentrate with such an attractive woman at de table."

"You're on a roll tonight Gambit. What are you after?" Vixen leant forward, resting her elbows on the table and putting her chin in her hand.

"Oh I don't know," Remy replied, removing his sunglasses and copying her posture. "You, me, a candlelit dinner some place nice…"

"You're only saying that because you know even with the music in here Logan can hear you."

"So what if he can," Gambit shrugged. "I ain't scared o' him."

"You should be," teased Vixen, "I can hear what he's thinking."

"What's that?"

"I'm thinkin' you should get those sunglasses back on and get back to bein' undercover Gumbo," Logan growled, mooching in to stand behind Vixen. They made an odd-looking couple. Vixen was tall and lean whilst Logan was short and muscular. Yet both mutants had the same predatory eyes, the same determination and the same commitment to the X-Men. Gambit pulled a face and made no move to do as he was told. Vixen stood up and turned to address Logan, but it was then Jean's emergency call came through on the comm. devices.

"Magneto is here!"

"Where?" Logan asked Jean.

"Outside, he was talking to a woman but I didn't see her face. He took off over the building. She came inside. I lost her. I don't know where she went. They were talking about a team and about the fireworks. I didn't hear everything but…"

#Jean calm down,# Professor Xavier told his student, taking charge. #Wolverine, Ilehana, see if you can track Magneto.#

"We're on it," Logan said, headed towards the kitchens.

"Remy, go to the roof and keep an eye on the guests going up for the fireworks," Ilehana ordered Gambit. Almost as an afterthought as she followed Logan she added, "You'd better rescue Blaze from Tony Stark too, you'll need the back up…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Jean was spying on Magneto and Gambit flattering Ilehana, Blaze had been stopped by the new town mayor. Mayor Kelly was drunk, but he seemed to still want champagne. Blaze did not want to be the one to give it to him, so she resorted to improvisation.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for some identification sir."

"Identi-what?"

"Company policy," Blaze replied. "I need to see proof that you are over twenty-one if I think you might be under thirty."

"I…I…I… Under thirty?" Kelly couldn't understand. "You think I'm under thirty?" He turned with a wobble and addressed a random passer-by, "she thinks I'm not thirty. I'm the mayor, I'm more than thirty…" he wandered off and Blaze breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you gonna disappoint all the guys tonight?" Tony Stark had caught up with her again.

"Maybe," Blaze replied flippantly. "There's a lot of blokes here, so that would take some doing."

"You're not from round here are you?"

"Wot woz yer first clue?" Blaze said in broad Mancunian. Stark just laughed.

"English right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well then, d'you know…"

"Magneto is here!" Blaze winced at Jean's heightened whisper. She missed whatever Stark had said. She realised Stark was waiting for answer just as the Professor was instructing Logan and Ilehana.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Charmed," said Stark. "Warren said you were…"

"Mr Stark," Gambit said, ignoring Blaze, "is that your '59 Chevy out front?"

"Yes."

"Not for long sir, it about to get towed."

"What!" Stark made a bee-line for the exit, shoving people left and right as he tried to get to his vehicle. Gambit grabbed Blaze's wrist and set off in the other direction just as the DJ announced the imminent fireworks display and told everyone to head for the roof.

"What are we doing?" Blaze started as she was dragged to the lift by Remy.

"Gotta get to the roof an' count the folks in. Magneto's here but Jean lost him. Only thing she knows is he an' some woman were talkin' 'bout the fireworks."

"Oh, okay." Blaze and Gambit spilled out onto to roof terrace and took up positions to either side of the lift doors. For the next few minutes they were intent on checking everyone who followed them. Party guest after party guest streamed out onto the roof, with the Professor and Storm the last to arrive.

"No one here who shouldn't be, Professor," Blaze reported.

"Very good," Xavier replied. "Take position to the south side of the roof. When Ilehana, Logan and Jean are done downstairs they will join us up here. Be vigilant, Magneto is not far away."

"No problem," Gambit replied. The Professor nodded, and then he and Storm merged with the crowd. Blaze followed Gambit between the raised flowerbeds and pots of tropical plants to a bare section of roof away from the party guests. It was quiet and secluded here. If either of them was planning a surprise attack on the gathering, this would be the point of entry they would choose.

"Stark hasn't come up here," Blaze noticed. "Was his car really getting towed?"

"I might have accidentally called it in," Gambit replied, scanning the backs of the crowd through the foliage. Some Pizzazz! Entertainment executive was giving a pre-fireworks briefing, but fortunately they were too far back to hear it.

"Mean," Blaze accused him playfully, giving him a nudge with her hip.

"Serve him right," said Gambit, putting an arm around her shoulder, "for hittin' on my girl."

"Your girl?" Blaze was sceptical, "remarkably possessive of you Rem. Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" But she still went happily into his arms and nuzzled close to him. Gambit's shirt was clean and smelt of laundry detergent, with a slight undertone of spicy-energy that was his personal scent. Blaze coiled her fingers in the fabric and rested her head where she could hear his heart beating. She felt him rest his chin on her head and waited for the fly or flirtatious reply she knew was coming from her friend. The last thing she expected was regretful honesty, but that was exactly what she got.

"Dis boy crazy 'bout you Chere. Been crazy 'bout you since I met you. What's it gonna take for us to get it together?"

"I…" Blaze felt her heart do a little back-flip in her chest, "I don't know really."

"You gonna let the t'ing with Rogue hang over us forever?" Gambit asked, but he kissed her hair to take the venom from his words. Insulted anyway Blaze kicked him hard in the shin, muttering, "As if."

"What is it then?"

It took Blaze a moment to find the words for her answer, but Gambit waited semi-patiently. He'd quit the Acolytes for this girl, had numerous brushes with danger, survived all of Logan's training sessions so far and saved her from certain death in the Arctic. He could wait for her to work out what it was that stopped them from being more than just very good friends.

"You won't understand."

"Try me, Petite."

"I…" it was hard to speak. Blaze could feel herself welling up and she forced the tears away with a flash of power to evaporate them. She knew she was being a drama queen, but she couldn't help it. OTT this might be, but it was also the truth. "I loved my family; my parents, and my grandparents. They all left me. They all died, and it hurts every day that I have to go on without them. I don't know if I can let myself get that close to anyone again. If anything happened, I… I don't think I could bare it." There were tears on her cheeks now, despite her best efforts. Damn her powers for making her so emotional! Gambit said nothing, although he stroked the back of her neck with his fingertips. Blaze couldn't take the silence, so she pulled away slightly to look up at him.

He kissed her. He didn't even give her chance to think about it, suddenly his lips were on hers and her eyes were closed and everything was _perfect_. His hand on the nape of her neck lifted to take the clip from her hair, so her long curls whipped loose in the night breeze. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing herself against him. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach, but it was worth it. Gambit caught her in the small of her back with his spare hand, touching her skin where her top didn't quite meet her skirt. The smell of her was intoxicating like wood smoke. Overhead fireworks erupted, illuminating the sky in flame red and fuchsia pink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Climbing the fire escape at the back of the hotel, Toad popped his head over the edge of the roof and went "Eugh!"

"What is it?" Avalanche was right behind Toad, "I wanna see!"

"Uh-oh, no you don't!"

At the sound of the Brotherhood's voices, Blaze and Gambit broke their kiss and looked around. Toad and Avalanche's heads were peering over the roof, joined moments later by the Blob and Quicksilver. Detaching herself from Gambit, Blaze put a finger to her comm. device and spoke calmly.

"The Brotherhood are on the roof."

"Take 'em out," Wolverine instructed. "We'll be right there."

"No powers," the Professor cautioned, "it's too crowded."

"No problem," Blaze replied, turning to face the Brotherhood with venom in her gaze. Gambit slipped a hand to his back pocket and withdrew his extendable staff. Pressing a button on the stick, Gambit twirled the staff as it extended. Toad and Avalanche clambered over the edge of the roof. As Lance ran forward, Toad leapt sideways, kicked off an air conditioning vent and jumped at Blaze. Seeing him coming, Blaze ducked and Toad ploughed straight into an arrangement of potted plants.

Lance threw out his hands and his eyes rolled back in his skull. Gambit felt the faint vibrations in the building and acted quickly before Avalanche could do some real damage. He thrust his staff out, shoving the end of the pole into Lance's midriff whilst he was distracted. Avalanche staggered backwards, clutching his belly. He snarled at Gambit, who twirled his staff and raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna bring down a high-rise while you're standin' on it," Remy told Lance. "Be my guest, it's your funeral."

"I'm gonna wipe that smug look right off your face Gambit," Lance retaliated, throwing a punch whilst caught Gambit off guard. The Cajun recoiled, and Lance pushed his advantage. He struck Remy three times in the stomach before Gambit could get his guard up. The next punch Lance threw, Gambit dropped and kicked out a leg. He spun round, tripping Lance and sending him flying.

Blaze turned her back on Toad to face Quicksilver, who darted over the roof edge and laughed.

"You'll never stop me!" he boasted, breezing past the redhead and towards the crowd.

"Don't need to," Blaze replied without even looking. "Jean's got it covered."

Sure enough, Quicksilver suddenly found his feet weren't touching the ground. Jean held the Brotherhood leader a scant three inches off the ground, but without being able to run Pietro was powerless. Walking to the edge of the rooftop with her captive, Jean balanced Pietro millimetres away from a very long fall. The look of panic on Quicksilver's face was a picture, but nothing he could do would release him from the telekinetic grip.

"I'm gonna pound you!" growled Blob as he less-than-gracefully joined the fray. Gambit took him on. He bore the brunt of Fred's charge with his staff braced horizontally across his body. As Blob grabbed the staff and shoved, Gambit was being pushed back across the roof towards the gathered guests. Gambit spread his feet, trying to prevent himself from being moved, but Blob was too strong.

"Li'l help?" Remy called and Logan answered. Wolverine leant his strength, but the staff was starting to bend and Blob showed no sign of giving up.

"Hey Blaze!" called Toad, and the redhead turned just in time to see him detaching himself from the potted plant jungle. "Kiss this!" Toad hawked and spat, sending a gelatinous green mess to hit Blaze straight in the face. The redhead gagged and went down, clawing at the goo to try and clear her airway.

"Let my brother go," Wanda told Jean calmly, joining the fray.

"That's a poor choice of words Wanda, given where he's stood."

"Alright then, put him down," red energy crackled around Wanda as her eyes narrowed. "Now, before I make you put him down."

"Try it," Jean told the Scarlet Witch. With that Wanda threw her power as a red lightning bolt right at Jean. The X-Man used her telekinetic powers to shield herself, but that meant letting go of her grip on Pietro. Wanda grabbed her brother with her powers, setting him back on the roof, before renewing her onslaught on Jean.

"Time to get this party started!" cried Quicksilver, "Avalanche are you with me?"

"You bet," Lance slammed his left fist into his right palm, "Let's do this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue tugged on Warren's arm, drawing his gaze back from the fireworks display. The flashes of light were reflected in Rogue's wide eyes. Her expression was grave. Warren leant towards her so he could hear her above the noise of the exploding fireworks.

"We gotta go, the Brotherhood are attacking!"

"Then let's go," Warren replied. Careful not to cause too much disturbance, the X-Men made their way through the crowd. Behind the backs of the gathered dignitaries, a war had broken out. If the Brotherhood broke through the thin line of defending X-Men, who knew what kind of mayhem they could cause in amongst the guests? Quicksilver and Avalanche were free of the battle and moving forwards. Rogue appraised the situation quickly and made her decision.

"Angel can you distract them so Ah can get close to Pietro?"

"I'll do my best," Warren pressed his lips together in determination. Rogue didn't wait to see what he was going to do. She hid behind some foliage and waited. Warren cleared his throat and called out, "Hey you! How'd you get up here?"

"None of your business, chicken-boy," Quicksilver had darted forwards to spit his words in Angel's face, just as Rogue hoped. She flung herself from cover and wrapped a bare hand around Pietro's brow. Quicksilver never knew what hit him. He slumped to the ground and lost consciousness. Rogue put a finger to her comm. device and called for back-up just as Angel blocked a punch from Avalanche.

"Professor, we need help or they're gonna break through..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

#I'm sorry Rogue,# Charles answered his student telepathically. #I'm a little preoccupied stopping the guests from noticing the fight. However Storm and Vixen are on their way.#

"Dad," Vixen warned, squeezing her father's hand in her own, "this is too much for you, you need us here to contain this."

"Ilehana is right," Ororo replied as she too held one of Charles' hands. "You need our strength or you won't be able to sustain this over so many minds."

"A speedy resolution would resolve the situation without the need for a great deal of strength on my part. Go, now." It was an order, so they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blaze!" Gambit spotted the English girl gagging after Toad's attack and almost recoiled from Blob's pressure to go to her.

"Don't move!" Wolverine grunted, pushing back at Blob fiercely.

"But!" Gambit started to argue.

"Don't!" Logan ordered. Just at that second Blaze employed her powers and Toad's goo shrivelled into black ash. Rolling onto all fours Blaze coughed and coughed, but she was breathing.

"Dis ain't working," Remy observed, putting his concentration back into the Blob problem.

"I noticed," said Logan.

"You t'inking what I'm t'inking?"

"On three," Logan said, "one…two…three!" On cue, both X-Men dropped the staff and rolled to either side. At the sudden release of pressure Blob fell forwards. He would have struck the roof with a deafening thud, but Blaze used that moment to get to her feet and land a two-footed crunching blow to Wanda's unprotected back. Jean, released from the Scarlet Witch's attack, flung out a hand and caught Blob before he could hit the roof. Fred gulped as he opened his eyes and found he was hovering a hair's breadth from the rooftop.

Wanda rolled over, wincing at her scuffed hands and knees after she had been knocked down. Blaze offered the girl a hand up which the Brotherhood member took reluctantly.

"Nothing personal," Blaze told her friend with a shrug. Wanda didn't have time to reply as Toad leapt to her defence. Seeing Wanda in apparent danger, Toad lashed out with his tongue and pulled Blaze's feet out from under her. Blaze hit the roof top and her head bounced, knocking her out. Wanda looked down on Blaze and repeated the redhead's words.

"Nothing personal," said the Scarlet Witch, turning and walking away from the X-Man. Toad joined her as they went to face Logan and Gambit. Toad tried to spit at Gambit the same as he had Blaze, but the Cajun just twisted sideways and the attack slapped against Blob's rotund middle. Wanda raised her hands and made the potted plants converge on Wolverine. The feral loosed his claws with a 'snickt', slicing through the topiary easily. Wanda snarled, bringing her hands together with a clap and raining the pot shards down on Wolverine. The pottery cut Logan's raised arms to shreds, but he immediately started to heal. As he healed, Wanda lashed out with raw power at both Logan and Gambit. The two of them were thrust backwards, yelping.

There was a blast of air by Wanda's ear and Rogue shoved her to the ground. Toad lashed out, but Rogue had Quicksilver's powers. Ilehana and Ororo arrived at a jog. Ilehana stood with her feet braced, fingertips pressed to her temples. Ororo raised a mighty wind which whipped Ilehana's dress and hair. Vixen sensed that Blob and Quicksilver were contained, so she went after Wanda's mind before she could recover from Rogue's shove. Wanda screamed as a grey wolf emblazoned itself in her mind's eye with its teeth bared. The former mental patient recoiled, cowering, before a beast only she could see. Toad looked at Wanda in amazement. Rogue ceased the opportunity and touched Toad's neck. He crumpled like a house of cards.

"Enough of this," Angel told Avalanche, ducking under an inept punch and coming up behind Avalanche's back. He wrapped Lance in a bear-hug, pinning the boy's arms. Avalanche kicked out, but Rogue was back in a flash and zapped him too. By now Rogue was feeling woozy with all the powers she had borrowed. Warren was glad to let Avalanche drop and put his arm around Rogue. She leaned heavily against him as she pulled her glove back on.

"Time to hide the mess," Storm said to no one in particular. The wind had pulled in a seeping sea mist, which she draped like a cloak across the rooftop. The fireworks still boomed overhead, but the noise was muffled and the flash of light did not penetrate. In a moment of calm the X-Men had time to draw breath. Then Storm upped the tempo, bringing in a blinding rain that sent yelps through the gathered guests. Fireworks forgotten, the crowd headed for the lifts. In moments the crowd had dispersed, leaving only the X-Men and the battered Brotherhood on the rooftop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vikki, I hear last night's big fireworks display ended in a wash-out?"

"That's right Mike, all did not go to plan with Pizzazz! Entertainment's launch party after a sudden sea squall hit Bayville right in the middle of the fireworks extravaganza."

"Bad news," Mike the radio presenter commiserated. "It just shows that despite a controlling interest in nine-tenths of Bayville's media, Pizzazz! Entertainment can't control some things- like the weather!"

"The evening wasn't a complete disappointment though," Vikki's disembodied voice continued. "The stars partied long into the night…"

Storm reached out a hand and turned off the radio, looking around the briefing room where the gathered X-Men were looking exhausted after their long night. Blaze had a fetching bandage around her head from where she had been knocked unconscious. She had understandably refused an ice-pack for the lump. Gambit had his arm possessively around her tiny waist. Logan and Ilehana lurked at the back. Logan's shirt was shredded after Wanda's pottery shower, but he was unharmed. Ilehana still looked glamorous and ready for round two. Rogue and Warren were both grey with exhaustion. The Brotherhood's assorted powers had more-or-less worn off by now, although Rogue was still finding it difficult to shake the last of Toad's gifts and kept twitching involuntarily. Jean sat by the Professor, a glass of effervescent painkillers dissolved in water clutched in her hand. The Professor smiled and bestowed his thanks on his X-Men.

"You did well, not a word of the attack appears to have made the news. However with the heightened media presence in Bayville, I am sure that Magneto will be back. We must remain vigilant. There is a great potential here now for Magneto to strike fear into the hearts of ordinary humans by showing mutant attacks to the world through Pizzazz! Entertainment. What he has planned, we can only begin to imagine…"

#The End#


End file.
